The purpose of the Biological Imaging Core, is to provide facilities, expertise and support for[unreadable] state-of-the-art high-resolution biological fluorescence imaging techniques that will be applied in all four of[unreadable] the proposed projects. These facilities and techniques include: High temporal and spatial resolution timelapse[unreadable] confocal intracellular ion imaging, 2-D and 3-D multi-wavelength confocal imaging for high resolution[unreadable] cell morphology and immunolocalization studies, fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) studies,[unreadable] photolysis of caged compounds (caged Ca, InsP3, Ca-buffer, neurotransmitters), electrophysiology (whole[unreadable] cell voltage and current clamp method, single channel measurements), image processing and analysis[unreadable] expertise and support.